Hit in the head
by Faustine Jeanne
Summary: Kise Ryouta, famous model in Japan gets hit in the head by a basketball. He then meets no other than the sexy Aomine Daiki. Slightly M. Hope you guys enjoy it!
1. The first hit

This is told in Kise's POV.

I, Kise Ryouta, have been inlove with Aomine Daiki since middle school...

Hard to believe isn't it? How can I? The most famous model in Japan right now, famous high school basketball player and the copycat of the Generation of Miracles, be in love with Aominecchi?

That is the answer I am trying to find out as well as I looked at the school building of Kaijou Academy sitting from a nearby bench in front of it.

I guess it all started during middle school. I was still playing soccer that time for Teiko. A sport I easily picked up after watching a few rounds during the school's team practices. A friend of mine encouraged me to try out. And so I did out of boredom. One sports hobby wouldn't hurt anyways. And besides, even as I was fond of my modeling career, I wanted to meet some people who just didn't fawn over me all the time. It was hard looking for friends who you could trust. Especially when you're a model who has been in the front cover of Japan's top magazines. Sure I had a few friends, but they weren't really close.

I got in the team. But to be honest, before joining the Soccer team, I was in various teams for the school. Volleyball, baseball, badminton, tennis and almost all the sports teams. I just get so bored quickly. I start to lose my interest once I'm used to all the winning. And for the fact that since I'm better than most of my team mates, they start to distance themselves towards me.

Like any other sports team, Soccer was the one I probably quickly grew tired of. After a year of being in the team and making more frenemies, I quit.

Well moving on to how it all started with me and Aominecchi.

I was walking around the school back and forth. Trying to pass time before I went home to my apartment. As I was walking, I listened to my iPod. A song by called "Glamorous Sky" by it's original composer and writer, Hyde. I sang my heart out. Feeling the song within me and I didn't care much for the other students who stared at me weirdly, I was suddenly hit by a round object on my head. I held my head as the pain stung for a few moments. I opened my eyes and saw the round object that hit it slowly bouncing along. It was a basketball.

"What the hell? What a way to ruin my moment!" I muttered.

I was looking around to see if where was the source of the basketball that hit me. Seeing nobody, I slowly walked towards the ball and picked it up. The ball had a bit of weight and was hard. I remembered playing this sport during my childhood years.

As I was bouncing the ball a few times, I felt someone behind me. The shadow crept along mine and he seemed to be taller than me as well. I turned around and saw the most hottest piece of Greek sculpture I have ever seen.

"Uhm. Hey! Sorry about that! Did the ball hit you? Midorima is still a bit rough in his three pointer shots. But it was my fault anyways. I stole his lucky item for the day just to tease him and-... Wait your Kise Ryouta right?"

I stared at his half naked body. Did the school even allow students to play have naked? This question seemed irrelevant right now because the only thing I'm looking at this tall, dark, and handsome blue-haired boy. I seemed to have stared at him for a moment because he waving his hand in front of me.

"Hey are you alright? Did the ball really hit you that hard?" he said.

I came back to my senses again. Shaking my head and squinting my eyes a few times.

"Uh uh... Yeah I'm alright. It's okay. It didn't hurt as much." I said.

The blue haired boy smiled at me. Oh hot damn. "Ah, thank god! I thought you lost your memory or something. By the way, I'm Aomine Daiki. Pleasure to meet you! And I bet your the infamous Kise Ryouta correct?" He held out his hand to me. I immediately held and shook it. I felt flustered and I was surprise I shook his hand with so much force and excitement. He must have sensed it because he chuckled a bit. DAMN. HIS SMILE AND LAUGH. I quickly let go of his hand and started my own introductions.

"Oh yes. I'm Kise Ryouta. Really infamous? Where have you been hearing that?" I chuckled nervously.

"Heh, well I get around. It's nice to finally meet you. Um, sorry but can I have the basketball back?" he asked.

I didn't realize I was still holding the ball on my other hand.

"Oh sorry, here you go." I quickly handed it over him. "Um so, basketball huh? Are you playing right now?"

"Yeah. Well it's actually more like a basketball practice. The school is having try outs this week. But we had an hour break so basically we're playing for fun right now. Hey! Do you wanna join? I heard you quit the soccer team, maybe you could join the basketball team!" he suggested enthusiastically. "If you're not busy at the moment, you can just come in to look. The real try outs starts tomorrow. Today, the coach and the manager are just looking at the boys."

The mere fact that he knew I just quit the soccer team was a surprise. I didn't know how Aomine found out about that but right now is the perfect time to see his basketball in action. And to look at his deliciously shaped body for a few more minutes.

"Okay! I'd like that!"

He beamed at me. "Cool! Well then let's-"

He was interrupted by someone approaching behind him. It was a green haired boy. He was also tall and had an impressive build. But unlike Aomine who was half naked, he wore a plain white shirt.

"Oi, Aomine. What's taking you so long picking up one ball?" he said. Looking a bit annoyed at Aomine.

"What the hell? It was you who made a fail three pointer! You should have been the one who picked it up!" Aomine told him. Looking at him straight in the eye.

This Midorima guy snatched the ball from Aomine's hands. "It was because you stole my lucky item. Without it, my luck turns out bad and," He looked at my direction and stared at me for a few seconds. "Who's this?" he asked Aomine.

"Oh, him? He's the one you hit with your three pointer. Fortunately, he wasn't hit that bad for him to have amnesia." he laughed and winked at me.

Oh dear. Why are you doing this?

"Oo-ohh, I'm Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you!" I bowed slightly.

Aomine laughed again. "No need to be formal with Midorima, Kise. He may look scary but he is a real Tsundere."

Midorima slapped him in the head causing Aomine to falter a bit. "Baka." He faced me again and bowed. " I'm Midorima Shintarou. If you want to blame anyone, please put it on Aomine. He stole my lucky item causing me to have bad luck and lose my focus."

I chuckled a bit. Midorima seems to be a serious guy at first but I guess there is someone in the world who has to be right?

"It's quite alright. I wasn't hurt or anything." I said.

"Well, every thing's all settled now. I suggest we should go back to the gym. Satsuki will go balls if we don't get back." said the blue haired boy. He started heading towards the nearest gym from where we stood. Midorima and me followed.

Since Aomine's back was facing in front of me, I couldn't help looking at it longingly. I just wanna feel his chiseled abs and muscles. Suddenly Aomine turned around and faced me. I felt myself blushing and hoping that he didn't notice I was looking at his body the whole time. "Oh yeah Midorima, Kise is tagging along with us. He'll look at our practice today."

Midorima nodded and continued forward. His pace was faster as he bounced the ball.

We stared at him as he went on and we slowly followed

" Midorima's kinda like that when he's thinking about something."

"What's he thinking about?"

"I don't know really. He's really into practice so maybe he's focusing really hard right now."

" You guys are pretty devoted to basketball huh? It seems nice to have something you're passionate about."

Aomine grinned. "Yeah. Since I was a kid, I loved basketball. I think my whole life revolved around it. It's a sport that has been a part of my life. I couldn't bear to part with it. All of us in the team are really into basketball. That's why I think most of us get along. Hey, why don't you try out? See if you'll like basketball as well? I know it might not be your interest right now, but I hope after watching us play, you'll think about it."

There is no way I could say no to this. HELL YES I AM GOING TO TRY OUT. The mere fact Aomine is encouraging me to join is amazing. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER. My excitement was swelling deep inside me but I tried not to show it to my face.

"Sure thing! I'll try it Aominecchi!" I beamed at him.

Aomine raised his eyebrows at me and seemed confused. "Aominecchi?"


	2. Wanna come to my house?

I have never been so challenged in all my life.

The basketball club of Teiko is just amazing! Never have I felt this intense rush even in my whole teenage life!

When I went along with Aominecchi to the gym where they were holding their practice, I felt the intense aura of love and passion that the players had for basketball. There was just something in their eyes. Something that told me that this is their territory, this is their zone, this is their life. Everyone, good or bad at playing, was doing their very best to do well at the practice. Something in their eyes made me feel a bit jealous since I didn't have that type of passion they had. A type that kept on going no matter what. All of them smelled of sheer determination of getting into the club.

I probably got so caught up looking at the people around me, that I failed to notice that Aominecchi was already shouting at my ear trying to catch my attention. I shrugged my head off trying to awaken from the amazing sight.

"HAH! Looks like you've lost it huh? Well that happens a lot here with the other members here too. Once they concentrate on something cool, they start to lose it." he grinned.

I felt myself blush a little. "I'm so so-sorry Aominecchi! Everyone just looks so into it and they are all amazing. I guess I'm just a little bit intimidated by you guys." I said.

"You don't have to be." he said. Patting my shoulder. "Most of the faithful aspirants here right now are real amateurs. But once they start playing a few times, you'll see it's not so hard to learn the sport and love it! I hope I can share this passion with you. I'd like you to try out Kise-kun!"

I seemed to have blush more intensely by what he said. OH GOD. He wants ME to JOIN HIM and SHARE HIS PASSION. THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH.

"Oh umm..." I couldn't think of what I'm about to say. I'm HELLA NERVOUS RIGHT NOW. "Aahm... I uh... Ccc-an.."

He removed his hand on my shoulder. There was still that lingering touch that made me feel like I just want his hand cemented on my shoulder forever and ever until the day I die.

"hehe! Kise-kun you're cute sometimes when you get flustered. I'm not trying to rush you into joining. But I hope you give it some thought. It'd be great if we were team mates! You have a lot of potential. I just know it!" Aomine said with a smile.

"Ahh yes, Aominecchi. I'll give it some serious thought!"

After watching a few practices, practicing basketball on my own and playing with the hot and sexy Aominecchi, I noticed that my body has been facing challenges in catching up with him. Whenever I played with Aominecchi, I seem to use all my energy up compared to when I played with other sports. He was fast, witty and had that cheerful look that he was enjoying every moment he played basketball. I was drawn to him more and more after a few days.

It wasn't only Aominecchi that was enjoyable to play with. But also the others who were trying out. Most were like me. Boys who are trying to find something they could be interested in and ending up falling in love with the sport they barely even knew of before.

And after 5 days, I find myself standing in the middle of the court, making a three pointer. A move I observed from one of my sempais during practice.

"Ok game over! Very good Kise-kun! I'm surprised that you were able to learn this fast without having a background in basketball!" the pink haired girl, Momoi Satsuki, the manager, said.

"Thank you Momoicchi!" I smiled at her. She was really nice and didn't seem to have that crazed fandom I would get from most girls in this school. I noticed she was more head over heels with the light blue-haired "not even noticeable" boy (who is also my "basketball senior"), Kuroko Tetsuya. Kurokocchi seemed to be the biggest weakling I have ever seen. But he had more experience, and just like Aomine, shared the same deep passion and love for basketball. Aominecchi and Kurokocchi are really close. So close I felt like I was getting really jealous. What if Kurokocchi likes Aominecchi and vice versa? OH MAN. NO NEGATIVE THOUGHTS PLEASE. And besides, I heard Kurokocchi has helped the team a lot being the phantom sixth man. Choosing Aomine as his light and him as his shadow. The teamwork they have is just spot on amazing.

Aominecchi was obviously already in the first string. He started playing on his first year when he entered middle school. He with the others, Midorimacchi, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi (Akashi Seijirou) and Murasakibacchi (Murasakibara). All of them are prodigies. Each of them have their own unique style. It would be insanely impossible for me to be in the first string since I just started at basketball. But I'm definitely gonna be try my best and be on the team.

I walked over the the nearest bench and sat. My panting was now at a normal rate and I can breathe properly. Even though we won this practice game, there was still trouble here and there. I was just so tired. But the feeling was good.

As I was reflecting on the moves I made during the try out game, I felt a shadow approaching me. I turned around and wanted to scream inside when I saw HIM.

"Hey Kise!" said Aominecchi. Lately he has been calling be without honorifics which is sooo totally fine because it would mean that we were somehow good friends by now right?

He was wearing a blue shirt. As blue as his gorgeous blue hair. Black shorts and wore black with red lining basketball shoes.

I scooted over to make room for him to sit. "Hi Aominecchi~ How was your practice?"

"Well, We Won! HAHA! I was teamed up with Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara against the seniors. It's so fun playing against them because the scores nearly tied by 80-83! The sempais always give it their all even in the practice. Like this being their last year and all. They really are making their last year in middle school a year to remember."

I smiled at Aominecchi and lightly punched him in his arm. " Heh~ Seems like you really look up at the sempais. I could understand that cause' I do to. They really are idols. You guys as well..." I paused. I thought about how my situation was different from the rest of the people inside the gym. Like I only joined for the sake to be close to Aominecchi. Well, I did start to like basketball. And I'm starting to even love it. But these guys here have made it their life. What have I done with my life? Tossed every other sport to the side as if it was a toy that was worn out. Clearly, my life was pure boredom until... This i guess? I again came back to my senses and inhaled deeply. "I have to catch up with you guys so I can make the team as soon as possible!"

And as it was like a blink of an eye, Aominecchi put his right arm around me and nudged me lightly. He looked directly at me as I was to him. And then he said, "Look Kise, you don't need to catch up to us. All you need is to be yourself and believe in yourself a little more. I have a good feeling that you'll be on the team in no time. So be a little more confident yeah?"

I felt like I could die in his arms. I must have been blushing furiously because I could feel myself heating up. And what caused it more was the fact I could also feel Aominecchi's heat radiating through his clothes. He was warm and muscular. I could feel his muscles on my thin shirt. I wanted to hug him SO BAD. For a moment I didn't speak. I just looked at him longingly. I just thought of how it must be nice to cuddle with him in bed with his arms wrapped around me. How his thin lips would feel against my own. Would he give a sweet kiss or a really deep passionate one? Either way, both are erotic. I don't know why but he also kept looking at me. His fierce eyes were penetrating me. His gaze was even more intense than mine.

Oh God. He must think I'm weird for staring at him this long! Or maybe he found out I really like him more than friends. This will be the end. He's not gonna talk to me anymore. He'll ignore and hate me and-

"Kise, you really phase out a lot of times." he said. Hinting total seriousness in his voice.

I opened my mouth but no words came out as I was too scared to say anything at this point. So I just slowly nodded my head. Our faces were so close. And I could hear his breathing. I backed away a bit but then he moved his hand from shoulder and held my head. He leaned even closer. This time, towards my left ear.

And then he whispered. "Kise, meet me after this last try-out yeah? I'll wait for you after everyone has left."

He slowly moved back and smiled. He ruffled my hair and then he got up and jogged back to his best friend, Momoicchi.

I sat there dumbfounded. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Too many thoughts spilled my head. Like what if he finds out? What if HE DID find out? Is he gonna beat me to death? What does he want from me after practice? My mouth was hanging open. The others seemed unfazed. They must have not seen what was going on between me and Aominecchi. Which was a good sign, but still.

It's either I'm gonna end up having Aominecchi forgive me OR I get beaten to death and he will never speak to me. EVER. AGAIN.


	3. Thanks

Time moved so quickly that I found myself walking towards the front door of the gym. A lot of thoughts started spinning and cause my head to ache so much.

I just have to face Aomincchi himself. I wouldn't know what he wants from me if I keep stopping every 30 seconds. Everyone already left the gym. Probably went home and soaked in the bath filled with ice to cure their aching muscles. I would have done that too. But meeting Aominecchi matters more than a few aching muscle joints.

My heart beat was really fast and loud. It even seemed to echo in the empty gym. Keep calm, Ryouta! Get a hold of yourself for once! Face this like a fucking man! Wait. Am I even a MAN?

UGHHH! If only I was a normal boy. Who liked girls with tight asses and big tits. I bet Aomine like girls with my tits. I overheard him the other day with Midorimacchi. Aominecchi purchased a recent photo book on an actress (maybe even a porn actress) that had big tits. Apparently, Midormimacchi just shrugged him off and had a disgusted look on his face.

As I pondered on and on about what's so good about big tits, I didn't notice that I bumped someone. My head was down and so It kinda had a sharp pang on the head. But any case I should just apologize.

I looked up and saw the creature that had been messing with my thoughts. Aominecchi.

"Oi Kise, You need to watch were your going. If it wasn't me, a random dude could have punched you or something." he said. He again touched my head. His fingers massaging my scalp.

"Uhm... Th-thanks Aominecchi. I'm sorry about that. Are you hurt?" I asked. I looked at his chest. He wore a different shirt this time. Being the blue shirt he wore a while ago was obviously drenched in sweat, he now looked even more macho with a v-neck white shirt.

Again, I phased out because of his Greek-sculpted body for a moment.

"I'm assuming your phasing out while looking at me will occur every time huh?" said Aomine. He chuckled at me. I must look like a middle-school sexually frustrated boy. Fantasizing about his new found friend and intense crush.

Again and again, I phased out. This time, it was because I was thinking what would it feel to have sex with him. OH NO NOT NOW PLEASE! I'M ON DEATH ROW HERE PLEASE HE-

I was beginning to regain self-consciousness when AOMINECCHI PUT HIS LIPS ON MY LIPS!

The simple, straight forward term?

KISS.

. ... KISSED...ME!

I was stunned. My lips didn't move. I was in a state of pure shock and confusion.

His lips were soft and gentle. My own lips seemed to melt in his. His smelled clean and masculine at the same time. Maybe he put on a bit of perfume? I don't even know. He slowly maneuvered his lips and sucked on my bottom lip. I find that my lips also responded on its own. It was warm, sweet and gentle kiss. Nothing that gave off that lust feeling. But it gave off that feeling when you have your first kiss from your first girlfriend/boyfriend. Sweet young innocent(okay more like forbidden here) LOVE.

He held my head with his right hand and pulled me closer. It seemed like I was in the heavens. I closed my eyes and let his kiss control my entire body movement. I put my arms around him. Cupped his head and pulled his hair slightly.

Our sweet embrace seemed to stop the time. Like there was nothing else in the world that mattered but us. With each movement, kiss and touch, sent off signals to my body that seemed to just give in to the pleasure of his warmth.

With so much pleasure, I had a hard time breathing through my nose. I think Aominecchi probably sensed my fast breathing that he slowly broke off the kiss. He looked at me caressed my cheek. "Breathe" he said.

I nodded my head. Avoided as much eye contact with him while he ruffled my hair and held my cheek. I breathed deeply and my heart rate was back to normal again.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Uhhm.. ah.. y-yyes" i stuttered. For some reason, as I replied, I looked up at him. His gaze was friendly and kind. I just stared at his blue eyes, tanned skin and charming warm smile.

His smile spread wider. He gave me a peck on the cheek.

I wanted to say something. Even thought I'll most likely blurt out something stupid. But nothing really came out. And so I just hugged him tightly.

"Www-hoa!" Aominecchi surprised with my bold action. I just hid my face in his chest. Not wanting to let him see the blush on my face. He chuckled a bit and wrapped his own arms around me.

"Kise, Um..." he paused.

Still not looking up, I replied. "Uhm... Yy-es?"

He inhaled lightly. " Wanna go to my house?"

It was the longest 15 minute walk I ever took in my whole life. We stood side by side but had a half a meter gap between us so that people won't stare. Though it seemed like we were the only two who walked in the path going to his house.

We didn't speak. And the silence was quite uncomfortable since I did not know what to expect if we arrived in his house. Aominecchi would look at me a few times and he sometimes would smile. What is he smiling about? Whenever our eyes met, I would look away immediately because my face was burning crimson. And the he would do his charming smile and look back again.

It was just a straight path going to his house and made a turn to the right. But as we turned right, It seemed to head to some private subdivision. It was still full of houses, but it wasn't the same neighborhood that houses would stick so close to each other. Where Aominecchi lived, each house has it's own space, like the ones you see in real estate ads. The houses were bigger and grand. I never passed this path before and it look unfamiliar too.

I only came to one conclusion. This is where wealthy families live! I immediately wondered what does Aominecchi's parents do for a living. Maybe his dad is some kind of general in the army? surgeon? And what about his mom? fashion designer? CEO of a famous cosmetic brand? I don't know!

As I wondered what jobs they had, I also wondered if Aominecchi had any siblings. I never heard him mentioning anything about his family. Then a thought just entered my head, Aominecchi walks home to school every day. Some kids who had parents like him, they would just have used a car and they would have a chaffeur or something. Then maybe Aominecchi was different from them. He's more down to earth and kind. It made me smile.

"What are you thinking about Kise? You just paased the gate of my house." he chuckled.

I didn't notice! I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I kept on walking on ahead. I quickly turned around and saw that Aominecchi was standing two houses away from me. I'm an idiot!

I jogged back to him and scratched my head. "Heh~ Aominecchi I'm sorry. I zone out a lot."

He ruffled my hair, "That's okay Kise. No worries! This is our townhouse."

He pointed his hand at the house in front of him. Oh dear. It wasn't as grand as the other houses. Grand doesn't even justify it. It was more like EXTREMELY GRANDEUR AND AMAZING. My eyes widened with surprise. The style was completely western for sure. Like the one you see in those Lifestyle magazines or something and those in the Travel and Living channel. The house was white with gold paint. From the outside, It looked like it had three floors. There was a fountain at the front yard, even a guard's house on the gate.

There were two seperate gates. The bigger one is where the car would enter, another one for people.

Aominecchi walked towards the smaller gate that had gate security system. He typed in the code, and then it opened. He gestured towards me. "Come Kise."

I followed him and he paused at the guard house. Inside, I could see one guard. He smiled at me and Aominecchi.

"Welcome back, Aomine-kun!"

"Thank you Tanaka-san! This is my friend from school, Kise Ryouta. He's coming over for dinner." he said.

I bowed and Tanaka-san nodded.

Aominecchi proceeded to the main door. It was big and tall. I was very over whelmed by all of this glamor. Like even though I admit living in a swanky apartment due to my model life, what lay behind that door would probably surprise me even more.

Aominecchi pulled out his keys from his bag and unlocked the main door. The lights were on and I was shocked.

The inside looked... Normal! Like it was totally totally normal. Well, yes it was bigger than an ordinary house, but the design was the same like it a normal Japanese home. But Bigger!

It also had a genkan and traditional things like a Japanese house. Aominecchi slipped off from his shoes and so I did too. There was a tall built in cabinet that he opened and took two slippers out. He handed me a pair.

"Here you go" he said.

I took it and out it on. "Thank you Aominecchi."

Then as we moved forward inside the house, I heard footsteps running towards us.

"Aomine-kun! Aomine-kun! I didn't hear you coming! I'm so sorry!" It was a short lady who was probably middle aged.

" It's okay Saeki-san. No worries. I just have a friend over for dinner. This is Kise Ryouta by the way."

Saeki-san was out of breath but still bowed for me. "uu-uhmm nice to meet you Kise-kun."

"You too, Saeki-san."

She looked up at Aominecchi finally calm. "Dinner would be ready in an hour. Is that alright, Aomine-kun?"

"Yes, that would be fine Saeki-san. Thanks." Aomine replied and started going up the staircase and I followed.

"Oh, Aomine-kun! Kise-kun" Saeki-san called out. " Would you like some snacks before dinner?"

" Sure! We're really hungy right now. Practice was tiring. Can you please bring it up Saeki-san?"

Saeki-san smiled. " Ok Aomine-kun. You and Kise-kun just relax upstairs. I'll bring it up in a bit."

I looked at her and bowed again. "Thank you so much Saeki-san"

"Oh no worries! Be there in a jiffy!" With that she walked away.

Aominecchi's room was in the first floor, last room to the left. As we approached his door, I noticed it was painted a dark blue color like the color of his hair. Compared to the other rooms we passed by that was painted plainly white, his door was probably the only one painted blue.

Aominecchi seemed to notice that I was examining the other doors, in which he spoke, " We paint it blue cause it represents only the family members who uses the room."

Oh I see now. Waah. Aominecchi and his family must be pretty close...

Aominecchi took his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Please. Go in first." he said.

I walked in and he followed behind me. I couldn't see anything in front of me. Is his room really this dark? I tried to make out what i could see but nothing. I heard the door close behind me, and I turned around just as when Aominecchi opened the lights.

"Welcome to my room, Kise." he said looking down.

I turned around and I saw the most funniest thing ever.

His room was messy. A complete total tragic disastrous mess! Basketball magazines everywhere, fresh laundry unfolded, pairs shoes everywhere and every inch of the room was a total mess!

I should have expected much from Aominecchi. This was actually very funny for me. This was a typical teenage boy's room. I covered my mouth holding my laughter in. My shoulders were shaking as I tried so hard not to offend Aominecchi.

Aominecchi let out a loud sigh. "Haah~ I knew this was gonna happen."

I looked at him and smiled," Nah, It's alright Aominecchi! Your not the only one who's room is as messy as this."

He chuckled, "Yeah I know. But this is beyond the normal rate of messiness. I'm really embarrassed." he looked down again. It seems he was truly shy and ashamed of his room. I couldn't help but smile. He was really cute when he showed this side of him.

"You know what? How about I help you clean your room? It's gonna be fun! Everything will be arranged and in the proper order. I can even teach you a system to organize your stuff so it doesn't have to be this messy anymore. Come on! Let's start!" I put down my bag near to the door and proceeded to pick up the magazines.

"Oh hey Kise! You don't need to do this! You're the guest! We can just go to the other room and sit there. I don't even know why I-"

I interrupted him so that he wouldn't protest anymore. "Aominecchi it's alright! Come on now, Let's clean this up!"

"But Kise it's not your respon-"

"Besides... I uuhm... woo-ulld like to bb-ee i-in your ro-oom for a while..." I turned around and quickly picked up the rest of the magazines. I could feel the hot flush in my cheeks. I surely did not want him to see that!

It was awkwardly silent for a few seconds and then Aominecchi spoke.

"Uh y-yeah... I would like you to be in here too..."

As the afternoon went on, we cleaned most of the mess in his room. Saeki-san came up in the middle of our cleaning bringing the snacks and was surprised to see what we were doing.

"Oh my! Aomine-kun! If you only told me that your room was this messy, you should have approached me! You don't have to be shy you know! I apologize Kise-kun for making you clean when you're the guest here!"

I smiled at her, "No need to apologize Saeki-san! It's perfectly alright! I'm glad to help out here anytime!"

Saeki-san looking relieved, she eyed Aominecchi.

"Aomine-kun! Why didn't you tell me!" she said sternly.

Aominecchi scratched his head and avoided eye contact with her. "Well, uhhm... You were busy and everything is fine here so I just..."

"Well, tell me next time alright! You don't need to hide it! Just call on me if you don't like the other helpers to help you out. And we can clean this together ok? Anyways, here are your snacks! 2 slices of mango cake with chocolate filling, caramel tarts and fresh orange juice. Take a break alright?" she placed the tray of snacks on the table we just cleaned and headed to the door. "Well, as soon as the both of you are finished here, come down for dinner. Just call me downstairs if you're ready alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

She smiled and left.

We sorted out all his clothes, magazines (some were photobooks like the ones he brings to school and shows to Midorima.), toys, some books and manga, a few pieces of underwear ( everytime I found one, Aominecchi would snag them away from me. I was always laughing whenever it happened) and lots more others that were lying about.

We vacuumed his room, changed the bed sheets and I taught him the system I told him to follow so that his stuff won't go lying about in his room. I asked if he had extra large plastic containers and he quickly went on the other room and arrived with 3 of them.

I got it, and with a marker, tape and pieces of paper, I labeled it. Magazines, Finished Homework and Corrected Exam Papers and Sports stuff.

" I noticed most of the things were lying about were these items. So, in order to deal with that, you can put them in here so that they won't scatter again. You can go in and put them where they need to be. Not only will it be organized, but you will be able to prevent things from being lost."

"Wow Kise. Your very intuitive with these things." he said. " Look... Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it. I'll do my best keeping my room in order. God... You're my savior."

I felt hot again. I just looked down and tried to look preoccupied with what I was doing.

"Uu-umm.. it's nothing really. I just happen to live alone so I have to look out for myself... You'll be able to do this Aominecchi. I know you can."

I grabbed a stack of magazines and as I turned around, Aominecchi was looking at me intensely again. Why does he need to look at me like that?! I'm going nuts here! He stepped closer and closer to me. He grabbed my shoulders and leaned in towards my face. It was probably only an inch apart when he kissed me on my lips.

His lips were soft as he sucked on my bottom lip. He bit it gently as to tease a bit. He would then lick it and suck it heart was beating like crazy. Pounding really hard like drums. I feel like the whole room echoed my heartbeat. It was so strong. My mind was going high.

Aominecchi pulled away slightly but not leaving his lips on mine. " Kise, kiss me back. Please?" He moved in again, this time more harder and possessive. With all the energy I have, I responded to his advancements and sucked on his lips. Moving in rhythm with him as he pulled me in closer to him. And then with an instant, I could feel his tongue entering my mouth. Oh god. This is pure bliss. Our tongues clashed and I could feel him dominating my entire mouth with his hot wet tongue. He roamed around the insides my mouth with such dominance my arms and legs felt weak.

And that was when my stupid body reactions ruined our sweet moment. With so much pleasure, I dropped the stack of magazines to the floor. Hitting his feet.

"Hnn!" Aominecchi pulled away and looked down.

"Oooh! u-uhhm! I-i-i-i'm really s-ssorry A-aaominecc-hii!" I quickly squatted down and picked up the magazines.

God why did this have to happen now? "I'm really sorry Aominecchi! I need to-"

Just as I was about apologize one more time, I noticed he becan to squat in front of me and held my chin up and kissed me again. This time only shortly but sweetly.

He pulled apart and looked at me with soft eyes. "It's alright. Kise, I... I like you..."

"Oi Kise! You blockhead! Spacing out again are we?"

I awoke from my flashback and I looked at the person in front of me. It's the guy I'm in love with in these past few years. Aomine Daiki.

"So what is it this time? Were you reminiscing about how macho I am?"

I let out a chuckle. Really. This guy can be full of himself sometimes.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Aominecchi!" I elbowed his sides.

"OW! That hurt!"

"Haha! Serves you right!" I laughed. I love times like these. When it was always the two of us together. Making fun of each other.

Aominecchi elbowed me in return. "Heh~ Well you looked really happy. Smiling like an idiot. Have you noticed your other fellow school mates are looking at you weirdly? Even your sempais were calling you a while ago. You didn't even respond the slightest bit. What are you thinking about this time?"

I smiled at him. "That's a secret!"

Aominecchi widened his eyes. "Since when have you kept anything from me? So not fair! Come on! Tell me!"

I stood up and walked ahead.

"Come on Kise! Not speaking now?"

I chuckled and turned at him. "You really know what I'm thinking about?"

"YES!"

"Maybe i'll tell you later!" I walked faster. Teasing him.

He quickly sprinted and came in front of me. His gaze was deep. I bet he's trying to see what I really was thinking about. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What are you smiling about now?" his expression turned confused.

"Just lucky I guess." i replied.

"Hnn... Lucky about what?"

"Lucky that I got hit by that basketball when we first met..." I said as I looked down. I peeked through my bangs. He looked shocked. His face was as red as mine. But then he smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah. I'm lucky too. You know what? Let's thank Midorima for that!" he said while giving a short laugh.

I couldn't help but be amused. "Yeah we should..."

Aominecchi moved his head towards my ear. His lips grazing it and he whispered. "I Love You..."

I could feel his heat radiating as my own did. I hugged him more tightly. "I Love you too..."


End file.
